lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Roseard
}} Roseard is the fan-given name to the relationship between [[Rose Nadler|'Rose' Henderson]] and [[Bernard Nadler| Bern'ard' Nadler]]. Such nicknames for pairings are also more generally known as 'ships (short for "relationships"). Rose and Bernard were the only married couple to survive the crash of Flight 815, with the exception of Sun and Jin Kwon (Jun). When Flight 815 crashed, Bernard was with the tail section survivors and Rose was with the main section survivors. They were reunited after nearly 50 days apart. Important moments before Flight 815 }} *Rose and Bernard met, when Rose's car was stuck in the snow. Bernard offered to help her out. *When the car emerged from the snow, Rose offered to buy Bernard a cup of coffe to thank him. *Bernard proposed to Rose at Niagra Falls. Rose told him that due to a terminal illness she only had one year left to live and asked him if he is sure he still wanted to marry her, but Bernard was not deterred. *During their honeymoon in Australia, he took her to the faith healer, Isaac of Uluru. Isaac told her that she could not be healed but there were places that would heal her. Rose lied to Bernard and told him she was cured so they could enjoy their remaining time together. *Bernard was sitting in seat 23E on the plane, but left to go to the toilet shortly before the turbulence started. As a result, he ended up in the tail section of the plane when it broke off. Since his fingers were prone to swelling when he flew, he had left his wedding ring with Rose. Important moments after the crash Season 1 *After the crash Rose sat on the beach away from the camp staring out into the sea holding Bernard's wedding ring and crying. Season 2 }} *Rose and Bernard were reunited, after nearly fifty days apart. *Rose and Bernard bicker about Bernard's forgetting Rose's birthday. Bernard claims he doesnt even know what day of the week it is. *Following the DHARMA food drop, Bernard started to make a SOS sign. Rose does not help him or encourage him. *Later, Rose approached Bernard and apologized, and told him Isaac hadn't healed her. However, Rose claimed to believe that the Island had healed her, and that if she left, the cancer might return. Bernard told her that they would never leave and embraced her lovingly. Season 3 }} *Rose and Bernard searched through the plane wreckage to find wire for detonating the dynamite. The pieces of wire had to be strongly knotted together into longer lengths, which Bernard seemed to have trouble doing well. Rose, who was much more successful at the task, showed Bernard how to knot them correctly. *When the survivors realized they needed three shooters to detonate the dynamite, Bernard volunteered. Before leaving for the radio tower, Rose reminded Bernard that he was "not Rambo," and to be careful. Season 4 *The group left the beach to meet everyone at the cockpit, where Bernard was reunited with Rose. He asked her if she wanted to go with Locke and stay on the Island, but Rose preferred to stay with Jack. *Bernard and Rose interrogated Daniel and Charlotte, eventually leading into an argument. Jack calmed them down, but collapsed. As Bernard and Rose washed down a table for surgery, they discussed Jack's surgery and the fact he got sick despite the Island's healing powers. Season 5 *Rose and Bernard were found living together with Vincent in a hut, three years since being attacked by flying arrows, now retired. Season 6 *Rose and Bernard, still living with Vincent in their hut, were transported to 2007. *Rose and Bernard move on to the afterlife together, along with the rest of the core survivors of Flight 815. Unanswered questions *How did Rose know Bernard and the tailies were alive? Category:Pairings Category:Fan terminology Category:Lists Category:Fanon